He Did it Again
by no1gleek
Summary: Puck had done it once, now he's done it again...Quick and Finchel :
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic, its going to be lots of chapters either 9 or more than that, im not sure yet, hope you guys like it, reviews are welcome because i'd love to know what you think :)

* * *

He did it again

I woke up feeling extremely sick; I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, I heard my mom say

"Quinnie are you okay?"

I didn't know if I was or not, the sudden urge to throw up a lot wasn't normal, but maybe I just had a bug or something, I wasn't sure. My mom came into the bathroom

"Aww Quinnie, sweetie, are you ill? You better get to bed"

I thought that maybe I was, I hoped at least, either that or I was pregnant again, and I really didn't want to go through that again, but I had slept with Puck a few weeks ago, I hoped I wasn't, but with my luck, I tried not to think about it and continued chucking up the entire contents of my stomach, my mom held up my hair for me despite her hating the smell and the look of sick, she stood next to me patting my back and comforting me until I had finished throwing up.

I went to lie down, as my mom had said that I needed too, she had called the school and said that I was sick so I didn't have to go in and I could have some rest and run to the bathroom again if I needed to chuck up. I looked up at the ceiling, and I put my hands on my belly, I was kneading it gently just to see if it was bigger than usual, there was a possibility I did sleep with Puck after all, and it wasn't an accident this time, not drinks no nothing, we started making out on his bed, and then…it turned into that.

I just lay in bed for the rest of the day, I didn't throw up anymore which was a relief, but I thought I'd better take a test just incase. I went into the bathroom and took the test, a few minutes later; I was sitting on the floor, holding a pregnancy test in my hands, 2 little pink lines had appeared on it, tears had started rolling down my face, my mom knocked on the door

"Quinnie, are you okay? Are you being sick again?"

She pushed the door, but I had locked it so she couldn't open it

"Let me in Quinnie, or at least tell me if you are okay"

I couldn't speak, I just sat on the floor crying, and my mom kept trying to open the door but not succeeding, I think she eventually went away, because there was no more knocking on the door after about 5 minutes, I sat there for about 15 minutes, unable to move, unable to speak. I finally got up and walked out of the bathroom, my eyes were red from the crying, I went back to my bedroom and laid down again, staring at my belly that soon would be the size of a beach ball, I picked up my phone, I had learnt from my mistakes, this time I was going to tell Puck straight away, even though I was so nervous as to how he would react, I dialled his number, my heart was pounding like a drum, he picked up

"Hey babe, sup?"

Puck said though the phone, I couldn't speak again, but I tried really hard, and all that came out was

"p-p-p-pregnant"

But I didn't have to say anymore, Puck understood, he stuttered

"Your p-p-p-pregnant? Again?"

Then he hit something, im not sure what, but I heard a thumping sound and then he spoke again, but he was shouting now

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, IM ALWAYS KNOCKING THE HOT GIRLS UP"

I tried to calm him down

"Puck, calm down, its no big deal, we did it once before, we can do it again"

I wasn't too sure about what I had just said, but I needed to calm Puck down, that seemed to do the trick, he didn't sound angry anymore

"Okay…okay…we can do this, so…are you gonna keep it this time?"

I really wasn't sure about that yet, I had only just found out I was pregnant

"I don't know…I want to…but can we do it?"

If Puck and his parents and my mom would support us, and Puck would always be there, and we had money, I think we would be able to cope, I said to Puck

"Im gonna think about that, will you come to my house to help me tell my mom? Please? I really don't think I can tell her on my own, I don't know how she will react"

Puck hung up, and a minute later the door bell rang, I answered it, it was Puck, he was all wet with sweat and his face was all red, it looked like he'd ran all the way here, I hugged him

"Thanks so much for coming, my mom is in the dinning room, setting the table for dinner"

We walked to the dinning room holding hands; I was squeezing Pucks hand really tight, my mom saw us walk in and greeted us with a smile

"Hello Noah, nice to see you, are you okay now Quinnie?"

I squeezed Puck's hand even tighter

"Mom, I have something to tell you"

She looked up at me and smiled

"What's up sweetie?"

She said with a curious expression on her face, but she looked slightly confused, I stuttered

"I-I-I-im p-p-p-pregnant m-m-mom, that's why I have been throwing up, I took a test and it was p-p-p-positive"

My mom ran over to me and hugged me really tight

"Aww Quinnie, its gonna be okay, we will turn the guest room into a nursery, and I will pay for all the doctors bill's and other things that you need, I will be with you 100% of the way"

And then she sat down on the sofa and cried for about 1 hour, Puck stayed for dinner and we had eaten ours as soon as the cook had placed it on the table, we were starving, but mom didn't touch hers, she just sat and cried, I know how overwhelming it must have been for her, now a single mom of a pregnant 18 year old, I went over to her and patted her shoulder

"Mom, its gonna be okay, I have done this once before, I can do it again…well I think so at least, I don't really want to, but I have no choice, its happening and I am going to have to deal with it"

She seemed fine after the initial shock had worn off. Puck went home, and I went to bed, I needed sleep, I was SO tired.

That week was awful, morning sickness had kicked in causing me to throw up everyday sometimes more than once, some days every 15 minutes, I had vowed to myself last time this happened that I would never sleep with Puck again, but I had and now this had happened…again. My belly was still flat, it hadn't got any bigger yet, I was so happy about that, because then people in school didn't have to know quite yet, I didn't really want them to know at all, Mr Schue was wondering what was wrong with me, when I ran out of glee club twice to throw up, soon he was going to figure it out, soon the whole club would, and if Rachel found out she would tell the world, blabbermouth Berry, haha that's a good nickname for her, she cannot keep secrets, you tell her something, she will tell everyone in the world what it is.

On the Monday of the next week, I was in glee club and Mr Schue came up to me, I had already run out 3 times to be sick, he looked really concerned

"Quinn, are you okay? You've been throwing up an awful lot, do you need to go home?"

I sighed in relief that he hadn't figured out yet, I just attempted a smile and said

"Im fine, just feeling sick a lot"

He looked at me in disbelief, I knew he knew I was lying; I put my head on his shoulder and stuttered

"Im p-p-p-pregnant a-a-again"

And then I burst into floods of tears all over his jumper, everyone else looked at me weirdly because I had suddenly burst into tears, but no one seemed to really care

"Im sorry for getting your jumper wet Mr Schue, please don't tell anyone else"

He patted me on the back and said

"Its okay, who's the father? Does he know? Why don't you tell the rest of the club, we are all here to support you, I promise I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to, does your mom know?"

That was a lot of questions; they took a while to process through my brain, I said nothing for a few minutes, then I muttered

"Puck, yes he does know, I told him last week as soon as I found out, I don't want to tell the rest of the club because I don't trust Santana not to tell the whole school, also Rachel will tell the world, she always does"

I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my cardigan and sniffed, Mr Schue said

"I will get Rachel and Santana to promise not to tell anyone, I don't know about Santana, but Rachel always keeps her promises"

I knew Santana wouldn't keep that promise, she would be off telling everyone, the first person she would tell would be Ms. Sylvester who would make my life a complete misery, even though im not on the cheerios anymore, it wouldn't matter is she told Brittany because Brittany probably wouldn't understand and if she did she wouldn't remember to tell people. I hate my life sometimes.

"That won't make any difference with Santana, thanks anyway Mr Schue"

I got up and headed home.

The rest of that month was gloomy, and by the end, I wished I would never be sick ever again because I was really fed up with it, last time the morning sickness had gone by the 3rd month, so I only had 1 more month to wait until I could get rid of it, that was such a relief, I lay in bed thinking about lots of things, and eventually drifted of to sleep, it was gonna be a long 9 months.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the second chapter, updates are going to be quite quick for the fanfic because i have already written up to chapter 4 and im writing one chapter everyday probably, hope you like it :)

* * *

He did it again (chapter 2)

I woke up wishing that I had dreamed all of the last month, or rather had a nightmare, a very long one, but unfortunately it wasn't, I sat up and threw up all over my bed, the morning sickness was worse than it was last time, but apparently that means the baby is healthy, so I was kinda glad. I stared at the lumps on my bed and it made me want to throw up again, I tried to get up without spilling them onto the floor so I could clean up, without creating anymore mess, my mom came in

"Oh no, what happened Quinnie? Where you sick again?"

She grabbed my duvet into a little bundle so the sick wouldn't go everywhere

"I'll go and wash this straight away, don't worry, I'm sure this phase will be over soon"

I got up and got ready for school, I put on my favourite dress, it was white with light blue flowers on it, and my blue cardigan and I headed down stairs to drive to school.

When I got to school, the staring had started, I didn't even have a bump yet, but people were still staring at me, I didn't really know why, unless someone had found out and spread it so the whole school knows, I really hoped that wasn't true because everyone would make my life a misery, more than it was already, Mercedes came up to me

"You okay Quinn, you've been really sick lately, what's wrong?"

I really didn't want to tell anyone until it was obvious and it wasn't yet, even though I knew it would be soon, probably next month, and then whole school would know and the humiliation would start, I kept telling myself that it would be better this time, but so far it had been worse, and it had only been 2 months, I still had 7 left, I sighed and turned to Mercedes

"I'm f-f-fine, why is everyone s-s-staring at me?"

She looked around, no one was staring anymore, people were just walking by like normal, I didn't know what had happened, Mercedes looked at me like I was going mad, and then she put her hand on my shoulder

"Your not okay, okay doesn't stutter with every word, and okay doesn't think everyone is staring at her, you've been there for me before, so now I'm gonna be here for you, what's wrong? You can tell me, I went tell anyone, promise"

My heart started pounding, I didn't really want to tell her, but I do trust Mercedes, she's my best friend, so I whispered

"I-I-I-I"

But I couldn't do it, she gave me 'the look', the disbelieving/disapproving look, I had given people 'the look' many times before, but not many people had given it to me, she took hold of my shoulders

"You what?"

She was looking me right in the eyes, with a very concerned look on her face, I knew I had to tell her, if I did she would be there to support me, I knew she would, I tried again

"I-I-I-I-I'm p-p-p-pregnant a-a-again"

She pulled me into a hug and patted my back soothingly. I burst into tears all over her shoulder

"Its gonna be okay, don't worry its gonna be okay, I'm guessing Puck's the father, don't worry, I'm here for you Quinn, how many months?"

I sobbed onto her shoulder and muttered

"Th-th-th-thanks, t-t-t-2 months n-n-now, and its worse than last time already, please don't tell anyone, I want to escape the humiliation for as long as possible, oh no, I feel sick"

She pulled out of the hug and dragged me to the bathroom, I ran towards the sink and she held back my hair as I puked, she patted my back gently

"No problem, I wont tell, I promise, don't worry about this it'll pass, I'm sure, your so pale, maybe that's why people were staring? And you look exhausted, I'm so sorry Quinn"

I was so tired, I felt like I could collapse any minute, and I felt so sick, but I knew this was gonna go on for another month, and I wasn't going to go home, even if I kept being sick, I think all the glee club thought I was infected or something, they all stayed far away from me during rehearsals except for Mercedes who sat right next to me every time, none of them knew yet, I had told Mr Schue, and now I had told Mercedes, but no one else knew, they were gonna find out soon though, it was gonna become obvious. I was so depressed. I stopped throwing up and gave Mercedes a big hug

"Thanks Mercedes, your such a good friend, sometimes I hate Puck, its so easy to fall for his little tricks, that get you pregnant every time, but he does care, im starting to get fat already, but only a tiny bit, I bet I'm gonna be massive, ugh I need something to take my mind off of this, its making me so depressed"

Mercedes looked at me with a concerned expression on her face

"You need to go home, you're a state, go home and get some rest, I will tell the teachers that you were sick so you went home, you cant be here in this state seriously Quinn"

I hugged Mercedes again and headed to my car.

As soon as I got home my mom ran towards me and pulled me into a massive hug

"Quinnie, are you okay? Your extremely pale, and you look exhausted, you need to get to bed, I will bring you up some chocolate biscuits and some juice, go get some rest"

And she rushed off to the kitchen, I went up to my bedroom and laid down, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, a few minutes later the sound of my mom's voice woke me up

"Sweetie, I have your food and drink here, im just gonna leave it on your bedside table so you can keep resting"

So I just went back to sleep, I wasn't really that hungry anyway, I had been chucking up an awful lot, I had lost my appetite completely, but I knew that I had to eat for the baby, so I had been trying at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter :) after i upload the next one, it might be a while before i update, im out of ideas now :/ but i'll try to update soon :)

He did it again (chapter 3)

It was Monday and it had been 3 months now, I was getting some books out of my locker, when Rachel came up to me and tapped me on the back

"Quinn…what would you do if you got pregnant, or thought you were pregnant (well again for you but anyway) and your dad's would feed you to a shark if they found out and you were sure the father would freak out if you told him, and you were being sick every 15 minutes, and you never get sick"

I just stood there for a bit, was Rachel trying to tell me she was pregnant? Or what? She looked like she was going to faint any minute now, she was as pale as a ghost, I said to her quietly so no one else would hear

"Rachel…are you pregnant?"

All she did was nod and then she collapsed onto the floor, I was really scared, I didn't know what had just happened, I rushed to the choir room to get Mr Schue

"Mr Schue, Rachel just collapsed on the floor outside"

Mr Schue got up from his chair and ran out of the room, I followed him, but slightly slower, he saw Rachel just lying on the floor, he knelt down and shook her gently

"Rachel? Rachel?"

She opened her eyes, and looked really shocked

"Errr…what happened, I feel sick"

Mr Schue told me to take Rachel to the nurse, we walked off to the nurse's office and I said to Rachel

"Do you know who the father is? How many months or weeks are you?"

Rachel looked like a ghost again; she looked terrified as she muttered

"I-I-I-I think its f-f-f-finn but im not sure, it could be j-j-Jesse"

Tears streamed down her face as well walked into the nurse's office, the nurse saw that she was so pale and that she was crying

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie?"

The nurse said walking over to Rachel and placing her hand on her shoulder, Rachel didn't say anything, she couldn't speak, and she was in too much of a state to talk, so I spoke for her

"She's pregnant, and she collapsed in the hallway, she said she felt sick and she is as pale as a ghost Mr Schuester told me to bring her here"

The nurse put her hand on Rachel's forehead

"She's boiling hot, but it just seems like pregnancy hormones, the feeling sick will be morning sickness, her being so pale will also be because of the morning sickness, and the rest of it is hormones, what is it with people being pregnant in this school"

The nurse laughed slightly and Rachel wiped her eyes and I sat down next to her and patted her knee

"Its gonna be okay, we will get through this together"

Rachel looked at me with a confused look on her face, and I lifted up my top revealing a little baby bump that had started to appear

"Im pregnant too, 3 months now, so I'll be with you through all of this don't worry, if you need anything, or have any problems, just come to me and I will help you, Ive been through this before so I like to think I know what I am doing, I don't know if I do, but that's what im hoping"

I paused for a bit and then said

"When did you find out? Have you thought about what you're gonna do with it yet? I haven't, how many months or weeks are you?"

Rachel looked clueless; she wiped more tears from her eyes

"I found out today, I had been throwing up every 15 minutes so Finn told me to take one just incase so I did…and it was positive, I have no idea, im gonna have to either give it up or give up on my dream, because I cant do both, I know that's not possible, but I don't want to give it up, I saw how hard that was for you, I don't want to go through that, but it will be a lot harder if I keep it, my dads are gonna kill me, 1 month…I think, thanks for helping me, that's why I came to you at first, I knew because you'd been through it before you would know what I should do, you're a really good friend Quinn"

I never thought I would be having this conversation, especially with Rachel, but when she's not being annoying she's actually quite nice, we were going through the same stuff so I was gonna try to be her friend at least, the nurse came over to us

"Rachel sweetie, im going to call one of your dad's to come and pick you up okay?"

Before she could say anything I got up and ran to the sink, as soon as it was in front of me I chucked up, Rachel rushed over and held up my hair so it didn't go in it, it was really disgusting, the nurse came over and asked

"Are you okay miss Fabray?"

I knew it was just the morning sickness again, I thought it had gone, but obviously not

"Yeh im fine, just been being sick a lot lately"

I didn't want to tell her that I was pregnant too, it was kinda embarrassing, she looked at me weirdly, and then I chucked up again

"Are you sure? Should I call your mom too?"

I wasn't sure if I needed to go home or not, I had been in school during morning sickness before

"No, im fine, really"

The nurse walked off to call Rachel's dads; I went and sat back where I was before next to Rachel

"Is Puck the father?"

She said to me, while wiping tears from her eyes

"Yeh, we told my mom last week and she sat and cried for about an hour, but she said that she will help us all she can which was a nice change, so… lets try and work out who that father of your baby is, 1 month ago today what were you doing? If we can't work it out ourselves there are tests they can do to find out, but they involve needles"

Just then the nurse came back in again

"Your dad is here sweetie, are you sure that you don't want me to call your mother miss Fabray?"

I was sure, I was fine, for the moment anyway, I handed Rachel a piece of paper

"That's my number, I have yours already, I'll call you later to see how you are"

We smiled at each other and she went off with her dad.

When I got home my mum greeted me with a massive smile

"How are you today Quinnie?"

She said walking towards me

"Well, I've thrown up 3 times and I have spent most of the day in the nurse's office with Rachel, she's pregnant too, and she came to ask me what she should do and then she fainted, so I took her to the nurse's office and waited for her dad to come, im gonna call her later to see if she's okay, she went home"

Mom came up to me and gave me a massive hug and said

"That's my girl, im so proud of you, you've made some mistakes, but no one's perfect, we all make mistakes, I love you Quinnie"

I nestled my head against her and said

"I love you too mom"

And we hugged for a while, then the cook called

"Dinner is ready"

And we went to have dinner.

About 30 minutes later I went up to my room to call Rachel, I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling; I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and dialled Rachel's number, she answered really quickly

"Hello"

"Hi Rachel, its Quinn, are you feeling any better now?"

"Well when I got home I threw up, but I have been okay since then though, im happy that I haven't developed a bump yet, have you? My dad got me some books about pregnancy, they are a bit useless though, and they make no sense as well"

I hadn't bothered reading books, 1 because I don't like reading and 2 because I didn't have the money to buy them while I was having Beth

"Aww, I haven't thrown up anymore which is good, im starting to get one, but im really not looking forward to the looks and the micky taking again, I hated it when I was having Beth, and when ever I went out somewhere people would see it and give me strange looks, now im a bit older so hopefully that wont happen because I really hated it…be right back gotta go throw up ugh"

I dropped the phone on my bed and ran too the bathroom. The door was locked. I knocked and my mom answered

"Hello, who's there?"

I replied quickly hoping she would open the door for me

"It's Quinn and I need to throw up, please let me in otherwise im worried I'll do it on the carpet and that will ruin it"

She opened the door and I ran to the sink and chucked up the whole contents of my stomach it felt like, it was not nice at all, I ran back to my bedroom and picked up the phone

"Sorry about that, are you coming into school tomorrow?"

I muttered, I didn't really have much breath left after running back and forth and throwing up a lot.

"My dads say that I have to, but if im ill again then they will come and pick me up, they said that when it gets to 8 months or so they will get the school to let me have time off because I probably wont be able to walk by then hahaha"

I was kinda jealous of Rachel, if I needed or wanted to come home, I had to drive myself, if I couldn't I wouldn't get home, it was a pain, my life is a pain.

"When I had Beth I found it hard at 7 to 8 months, I was blown up like a balloon hahaha, but adding to that I had no home, and no family to support me, so that made it extra hard, im sure this time will be a lot easier, have you seen a doctor yet?"

If she didn't have one, I was going to tell her that she should go to my doctor because my doctor is really good, she said

"Not yet, but I have one, im going for the sonogram in 2 months, when im 3 months like you, have you seen one yet? Im really scared about what's to come though, the contractions, apparently they hurt a lot, do they? And im really scared about the labour, I know im only 1 month and I have 8 months left, but I have been thinking in advance I have been so worried, I was scared when I told my dads today as well, they asked what was up and why I had to come home because the nurse hadn't said anything, so decided it was best to tell them, but I was terrified, I really wanted to wait until tomorrow so you could come with me, that would have made me feel so much less nervous about telling them, its better to get things out in the open though"

"Im having a sonogram in 2 weeks I think, or maybe next month, I will have to check, im really anxious to know whether the baby is okay, it better not have anything wrong with it, I will be so upset if it does, im not gonna lie to you Rachel, the contractions they really hurt, but they are over in seconds, and the labour that hurt so much it was unbelievable, but the end result is amazing, you just have to remember 1 thing, breathe normally and it will be much easier if you do, but you don't have to worry about that until your at least 6 months, your only 1 month so try not to worry yourself too much now, I was really scared when I told my mom as well, I didn't know how she would react, I called Puck and told him to come round because I was gonna tell her, I wanted to tell her straight away, I had literally just taken the test when I told her, and then she cried for an hour, but she was happy afterwards, I would have been round straight away if you wanted me too, we're the only people that really understand what were are going through, no one else understands because they haven't and are not going through what we are, and im kinda glad I have someone to talk to about it, im not glad that you have to suffer being pregnant like me, but I am glad that we can talk about are problems and stuff together because we are experiencing the same thing, I've got to go now, I'll see you tomorrow at school, I'll meet you by the choir room"

She said bye, and then I hung up the phone, I was exhausted, I collapsed backwards and put my head on my pillow, I stared at the ceiling for a bit, and then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter, i have offically run out of idea now though, so updates might be slow :/

* * *

He did it again (chapter 4)

I lay on the bed at the doctors, looking up at the ceiling, really worried, and anxious to find out if my baby was okay, and if it was a boy or a girl, I was 4 months pregnant now and my belly was increasing in size what seemed like everyday, the sonogram doctor came over to me

"Hello sweetie"

She said and smiled at me, she got out the scanner thing that scanned my belly to see the baby and then she got out that gel stuff and said

"This is gonna be a little cold to the touch, okay?"

I just nodded, I wanted her to get on with it so I could stop being worried, I lifted up my sky blue dress for her, my dress was quite long, and it was plain blue, I was wearing a white cardigan over the top which was my favourite, I lifted them up really far so they didn't get ruined. She put the gel stuff on my belly, it was freezing, and it felt really weird, then she picked up the scanner thing and moved it across my belly.

Puck was sitting next to me; he kissed me on the cheek

"Its gonna be okay babe"

He whispered to me, I squeezed his hand tight, and turned my head to the screen, that was a baby alright, it was tiny, but it was there, I felt tears falling down my cheeks, as I looked at it, the doctor said

"There's your baby sweetie, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

I just nodded at her, she put all her stuff away and then she came back and sat next to me

"It's a healthy baby girl"

A tear ran down my face, and then I turned to Puck, he had a massive smile on his face, but he was crying too, happy tears, I was so happy she didn't have anything wrong with her; she was perfect, just perfect.

We walked into the waiting room where my mom was waiting for us, she stood up as soon as she saw us, and she gave me a massive hug

"Don't cry Quinnie, so…is it okay? Boy or girl?"

I cried onto her shoulder for a few minutes before I muttered

"She's okay, im just so happy she's okay"

I carried on crying for a while, and then we headed home.

As soon as we got home I went up to my room to call Rachel, we had been talking a lot lately, mainly about being pregnant and babies and stuff like that, I used to get exhausted just throwing an insult her way, but I actually liked talking to her about this, she had changed, which was good, I dialled her number and she picked up straight away as usual

"Quinn! Hello! Are you okay?"

I nodded to myself, not really realising she couldn't see me though the phone

"Yeh, im okay, ive been to the doctor and had my sonogram, ive just got back, she's perfect, I was in such relief I spent about 1 hour crying happy tears, how are you? Are you still throwing up?"

I heard her scream in the background and then I heard running, I waited a few minutes and then she was back

"You're having a girl! Im so happy for you!"

She had turned back in to her normal self and was making me tired, but I didn't want to hang up on her so I stayed on the phone as she continued

"Well, I haven't thrown up today so that's good, and im in a very weird mood, one moment in really happy, the next moment I just break down and start crying, did that happen to you?"

I felt a kick

"Already"

I said to myself, last time she didn't start kicking until 6 months, now I was probably going to be up all night because of it, I wasn't looking forward to that at all

"Rachel, she just kicked, and yeh it did, its quite common just hormones, it'll be over soon don't worry about it, ive got to go, bye see you tomorrow"

I said as my mom appeared in the door way, I sat up on the bed and smiled at her

"Hey mom, she's kicking, wanna feel? Im gonna get some sleep because im so tired, if I can that is, was there anything you wanted?"

Mom came over to my bed and sat down next to me, she laid her hands on my belly and tears rolled down her cheeks

"My granddaughter…no there wasn't anything, I was just coming up to see if you wanted any food, I'll go away again and let you rest"

I laid my head on my pillow and stared up at the ceiling, that relaxes me for some strange reason, so I tend to do it a lot, my belly was already quite big, I knew it was gonna be hard to get this one out of me, I wasn't looking forward to that at all, well who would, no one.

The next day at glee club, Rachel came and sat next to me

"Hello, I was wondering, would you come with me to my doctors appointment, I've found out who the father is…it's Finn, but I haven't told him, I know he will freak out"

Mr Schue came up to me, no one else in the glee club had worked out that I was pregnant yet, even the my bump was quite big, Mr Schue hadn't told anyone, Rachel hadn't told anyone, neither had Puck, which was good, they would find out eventually though

"Are you okay Quinn?"

Mr Schue said, while picking up some sheet music from the piano

"Im fine thank you, just didn't get much sleep yesterday"

He smiled and the walked away, Rachel turned round quickly

"Does Mr Schuester know? You know…about you"

She tried not to say the word 'pregnant' just incase anyone else heard, but was gonna be quite obvious soon, if it wasn't now, I thought it was, but people hadn't caught on yet

"Yeh he does know, I was crying when I found out and he saw me, so I told him, you should tell him, he's very supportive, if you need someone to talk to"

Then Finn came over to us and sat down next to Rachel, he put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder, I whispered to her

"Tell him now, it's a good time, trust me, you will feel much better when you do"

Finn obviously heard because he pulled away from Rachel and said

"Tell me what? Rachel is something up?"

She was trying hard not to cry, but her face was going as red as a tomato, and her eyes were tearing up

"Shall I say it Rachel?"

I said to her gently patting her back, she nodded, so I turned to Finn and said

"Rachel's pregnant, 3 months"

He gave me a weird look, like he couldn't believe what I had just said, I continued

"For real, and…its yours"

Finn sat there in shock for the rest of glee club, we practiced a song that we were going to do for sectionals but he still didn't move from the spot, even when everyone got up to leave he just sat there staring into space, I felt sorry for him, he hadn't reacted like this when I told him I was pregnant, I really regretted that, lying to him, he's a good guy, but not many people see that, it was just because I loved him so much, and I still kinda do, but he's with Rachel now and Im with Puck, so that's never gonna happen, im sure about that, I went over to him to see if he was okay

"Finn, are you okay? I know this is hard for you, its hard for Rachel too, and me"

He gave me a confused look when I said 'and me' I wasn't sure why I said that, I knew it meant, and me because I was pregnant too, but I didn't really want to tell him, it was gonna get obvious soon, so I told him

"Yeh, im pregnant too, notice any difference in the size of my belly, Rachel came to me first, because she was really scared and didn't know what to do, she said that she really wanted to tell you but she was worried you would freak out…"

Finn cut me off

"Yeh like I am now, I love her an all, but im so not ready for this, we're both only 18, how are we gonna handle this"

He put his head in his hands and started crying

"Look, I was 16 when I had to cope with this before, and I managed okay, Rachel has told her dads and they are willing to help as much as they can, and if you tell your mom im sure she will support you, she did before, and I'll be there for both of you all the way, so you have nothing to worry about, Rachel has a doctor's appointment soon and she has asked me to come with her, and she wants you to come too, she just was scared of telling you, what do you think?"

I put my hand on his knee and patted it gently; he stood up and began to walk out

"I don't think I can cope, I will come, but I'll sit in the waiting room, you can go in with her"

I felt so sorry for him, he had only just found out and he was already a wreak. We walked out to find Rachel sitting on the floor up against the wall waiting for us

"Hi…Finn, im so sorry"

He took her hand, and they walked together, and I went to find Puck and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

He did it again (chapter 5)

We had been doing lots of intense rehearsing for sectionals which was in 1 month, every year we have won sectionals and last year we won nationals, but because this was our last year Mr Schue wanted us to make it spectacular, even vocal adrenaline didn't rehearse as hard as we were, this wasn't good for me, or for Rachel, it left us feeling exhausted and nauseous, Rachel had to run out and throw up 3 times during one rehearsal, I wasn't throwing up anymore which was such a relief, but it still felt nauseous.

Everyone in the glee club had found out about me being pregnant when my belly became massive, and it had only been 5 months as well, but I was already starting to look like a whale, I could tell she was going to be a big baby, I couldn't imagine how big my belly would be by the time I was 9 months, that was quite scary. Rachel had also told everyone because she didn't want to keep it secret if I wasn't anymore, there had been some problems with Santana, well basically she told the whole school about Rachel being pregnant and since then people had been taking the mic out of her, she came to me crying

"Quinn…I cant take this anymore! Everyone is staring, and taking the mic, I can't take it anymore! Help me"

She sobbed; I pulled her into as much of a hug I could manage, as my belly was massive

"Don't worry about it, im gonna give Santana a piece of my mind! I just hope that one day she gets pregnant and then she will know how it feels"

Rachel pulled away from the hug and smiled at me

"T-t-thanks Quinn, I just feel like crying all the time at the moment, im so depressed"

I patted her back and said

"No problem, that will just be hormones, it happening to me too, now im gonna go and find Santana"

And I walked off to the gym hall which is the mostly likely place that Santana will be during lunch, she spends nearly all her time in there, so do all the cheerios, I swung the door open, and there she was sitting in the corner with Brittany talking and texting, which knowing Santana was probably 'sexting' as that's all she ever seems to do, I headed over to them

"Santana!"

I called, she stood up

"What do you want tubbers"

A mixture of being angry with Santana, and pregnancy hormones, made me really want to bite her head off, well not literally, but with words

"How would you like it if you were pregnant, if you were as fat as I am, and if your dreams had been crushed because of getting pregnant? I know that you would be feeling bad because of a mixture of different hormones, and throwing up a lot, so don't you DARE take the mic out of Rachel, or me, if you don't want your head bitten off, metaphorically"

Santana gave me an evil glare and walked off, I don't think she paid any attention to anything I said, just like her, Brittany walked over to me

"While does your belly look like a beach ball?"

She looked really confused; I just giggled slightly and muttered

"Im pregnant Brittany"

Brittany gave me another confused look, and then walked off, I made my way out to find Rachel, I saw her and Finn at the end of the hallway, and they were kissing, I stood there not wanting to interrupt anything, he pulled back from the kiss and said

"I love you"

She jumped half a foot in the air, but when she landed back on the ground she burst into tears, he gave her a massive hug and patted her on the back. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and Finn looked terrified, I guess he still hadn't recovered from the shock of finding out about Rachel being pregnant. I felt myself getting all hot, my hormones were going crazy, and I hated it. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, I talked to Santana Rachel, im sure she wont bother you anymore, and if she does I'll have something to say about it, you ready to go for your sonogram?"

Rachel just smiled and nodded, so we walked to my car and made our way to the doctors.

We sat anxiously in the waiting room at Rachel's doctors, Rachel was squeezing Finn's hand really tight, I could see it going red, I thought she was going to cut off the circulation in it, but he didn't seem to care, she turned to me

"Quinn, what exactly do they do? Im so nervous"

I patted her back gently and said

"Well, they put this gel stuff on your belly, and then they scan it and you can see your baby on the screen, that's all really, Im sure everything will be fine, and it will be just perfect, I worried a lot, but then I found out she was perfect, so I cried a lot, but I didn't need to worry anymore, your baby will be fine"

I smiled at her, and then the doctor came out

"Rachel Berry?"

Rachel stood up, but her legs were shaking like mad

"Can my friends come in with m-m-me, I need the moral support, im s-s-so n-n-nervous"

The doctor nodded and pointed to the room where we had to go, I helped steady Rachel as she walked, she was wobbling like mad, and her face was really pale, I thought she was going to throw up, but she didn't, which was good.

When we got into the room the doctor told Rachel to lie down on the bed while she got set up. Finn sat one side of her, and I sat the other side, she was squeezing both of our hands really tight, the doctor came back out again with the gel stuff and the scanner

"Right sweetie, this is going to be a little cold to the touch, I will move the scanner across your stomach and then you will be able to see your baby on the screen okay?"

Rachel nodded, and the doctor put the gel stuff on her belly, and she winced at how cold it was, the doctor then picked up the scanner and moved it slowly across her belly

"There's your baby, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Rachel and Finn both nodded at the same time, the doctor put her stuff away, and looked through some stuff, Rachel said to me

"Are you sure everything will be fine? Im still really nervous"

I patted Rachel's knee and re assured her

"Yes, I am, everything will be fine"

Finn didn't say anything; he just sat there and held Rachel's hand tight, the doctor said

"It's a healthy girl"

Tears started falling from Rachel's eyes, and a massive smile appeared on Finn's face, I smiled at both of them, I knew everything was going to be okay, and I was so happy for Rachel, and Finn as well, but me and Finn hadn't talked much since we broke up and that was such a long time ago now, and I talked to Rachel more, especially recently, we had been talking everyday, the only thing we talked about was pregnancy, but we still talked. The doctor said

"Have you two thought about what you are going to do when the baby is born?"

Rachel looked scared again, she didn't say anything, but Finn spoke for the first time today

"I'll be happy with anything that Rachel wants to do"

I smiled at him, both of them smiled back at me, the doctor said that we could go, so we headed out to my car the drive back to Rachel's house, I had to go home because I was exhausted, but Finn went with Rachel to tell her dad's that she was having a girl, everyone was so happy, I had forgotten about me being pregnant too even though it was obvious, if I looked down I could see my baby bump, but I had forgotten it was there for a while, until I felt kicking again, then I remembered that I was still pregnant and I sighed, starting to get depressed again as I headed home.

Not much really happened for the rest of the month, I spent most of it lying down because I was SO tired, after school most days I would just go to bed as soon as I got home and then not wake up until the next morning, which was a LOT of sleep, and I was still tired after that. I really couldn't wait until this was over.


	6. Chapter 6

He did it again (chapter 6)

I woke up from having an amazing dream, my life was completely normal and I wasn't pregnant, this dream seemed so real I actually thought it was. I hoped it was. But then I woke up and the first thing my eyes met was my massive swollen belly, the dream wasn't real, even however much I hoped it was

"Back to reality"

I thought to myself and sighed as I struggled to get out of bed. Reality sucks.

It was Saturday, and I couldn't really get out of bed, so I just lay there, I looked like a whale, 6 months and my belly was massive. I knew I had to get out of bed at some time, I had a doctors appointment later, so I would have to get up for that, so I tried, I turned over and rolled out of bed, then I heard the door bell ring, I ran downstairs in my dressing gown and slippers to answer the door. I opened it slowly and saw Puck.

Puck was leaning against the side of the door holding flowers; as soon as he saw me he raised his eyebrow like he always does when flirting with the 'hot girls' and he said

"Hey babe"

He was grinning now, I knew he wanted something

"Come in, my mom's out at the moment, and ive only just got up"

He grinned even more and raised his eyebrow again

"Well that makes it easier for us, you don't have to get undressed"

I knew that was what he wanted but I was already pregnant thanks to him, I wasn't about to go make a twin.

"No Puck, just No, but come in anyway and we can go up to my room"

I took his hand and we walked together up to my room. I sat down on my bed and patted a space on it for him to sit down on.

"Make yourself comfortable, so why are you here exactly, apart from wanting to make a twin, which is NOT going to happen"

I lay backwards which was clearly a mistake, whenever I do that I struggle to get up again as I was now so massive, Puck took advantage of that and climbed on top of me, I couldn't move and I didn't know what he was going to do, he kissed me, I kissed back and soon we were making out, I didn't realise he had unzipped his trousers until I pulled back from the kiss

"Puck you are disgusting, zip up your trousers, there is NO way that I am going to do that with you again, I don't want to make a twin, I already have enough trouble and am in enough pain as it is, so if that's all your gonna do you might as well go home"

I tried to sit up but couldn't so Puck help me up

"Im sorry Puck, its just, when I lie down I struggle to get up, and I cant sit up properly, and in about a month I wont be able to walk properly either, my life sucks right now, I know its all gonna be good when she arrives, after all the hours of pain, then it will be all good, but until then…im not just not in a very good mood today I guess, stupid hormones"

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit when I said 'stupid hormones' even though it really wasn't that funny, it just seemed like I should laugh to disguise the awkwardness of the situation. I rested my head on Pucks shoulder, I felt like I was gonna cry, my hormones where going mad, happy one minute, angry the next, then crying, I couldn't wait until it was over.

"Puck, I have a doctors appointment in 1 hour, it will take about ½ an hour to get there, and ½ an hour for me to get ready, so im gonna start now, will you drive me? I can't exactly do it myself"

I said as I stared down at my beach ball belly, I was only 6 months and I was massive, this was gonna be hard to get her out, she was obviously quite big, she didn't seem it when I had my sonogram, my belly was quite small then though, so she had obviously grown since then, it had been 2 months after all.

"Yeh course, I'll give you some privacy while you get dressed"

I was shocked when Puck said that, he had just spent the last ½ an hour trying to get me to 'do it' with him, and now he was going to give me some privacy, the Puck I knew would do anything to see 'hot girls' naked, I often wondered what was wrong with him, but this time was different, and it was good. He went out of the room and I got quickly dressed, I put on my plain pink dress and my white cardigan, then I put on some mascara, and then headed out to find Puck, he was sitting up against the wall just outside my room

"Hey, you ready to go?"

He said, and smiled as he saw me, then he stood up and I said

"Yeh, lets go"

And we drove to the doctors.

I was right and it did take us ½ an hour to get there, we got there just in time, as we walked in the door the doctor called

"Quinn Fabray?"

I headed over to the door, holding Pucks hand quite tight, even though I wasn't really that nervous because this was just a check up, but I was a bit nervous and I was squeezing Pucks hand as we walked in together.

I sat down on the bed, and waited for the doctor to tell me what was going to happen. The doctor did lots of different tests, to check up on me and the baby, but everything was fine, I was relived, I had to come back in 2 months when I was 8 months so she could do the final check up. I was really curious about one thing

"Last time, I was quite small compared to now, this time my belly is massive, is that just because the baby is big?"

The doctor said that it was, I knew it was going to be really hard to get her out of me, and it was going to take a long time, that was not good at all, but I couldn't do anything about it, I'd just have to put up with it.

I hated the rest of that month, I couldn't get up when I lied down, without struggling, I would eventually do it but it took time, I couldn't drive anywhere, which meant I barely ever left the house at all, I got bored of being stuck in the house with nothing to do, and I was only 6 months pregnant. Life sucks sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

He did it again (chapter 7)

As it gets closer to nine months, I get bigger and my life sucks even more. I hate it. I really thought it would be easier a second time, but this time it is actually harder, and it sucks, it really does.

We were rehearsing 'Somebody to Love' as we were doing that for sectionals that year, we hadn't done it since invitationals 2 years ago so it needed some practice, Santana went beside me and put her foot by mine, tripping me up, I felt onto the floor really quickly, obviously because my belly was so big it kinda dragged me down, I just sat there because I couldn't get up, Santana laughed and said

"Tubbers is down, and she can't get up"

She was laughing and pointing at me, she clearly did it just to make my life even more of a misery then it already was. Rachel came over and helped me up, then she turned to Santana and said

"I think your behaviour is inappropriate, and immature, how would you feel if that was you?"

Santana just glared at her and walked off. I turned to Rachel and gave her a hug, as much as I could manage with my massive belly, hers was tiny and she was 5 months now, I was bigger than her when I had Beth and compared to this time I was tiny then, but I thought that was just because her baby was small, and mine was massive. Rachel said to me

"Do you think there's something wrong with my baby, my belly is so small, and yours is massive?"

When we went for her sonogram 2 months ago, the baby was fine, but something could have developed since then, she wasn't due for a check up until next month, she told me everything. I had only 2 months left, but it seemed like I had been pregnant for ever, I couldn't wait for it to be over, but I really wasn't looking forward to the labour, I knew it was going to be long and super hard this time, I could never get this off of my mind, no matter how much I tried.

"Im sure its just because she's small, but if you want to I will come with you to your doctor, just to be sure, or do you wanna go with Finn? I don't mind"

Finn wasn't in school today, no one knew why, he texted Rachel in the morning saying he wasn't coming in, but he didn't say why, she texted him back and I texted him asking him why, neither of us got a reply. Rachel shook her head

"No, he's got work, he still hasn't made enough money to pay back vocal adrenaline for what him and Puck did 2 years ago, he works everyday, he managed to get time off for the sonogram, but I don't want it to take even longer for him to get the money, Puck ditched him, so he has to do it by himself"

That made me slightly angry at Puck, he had done the deflating of the tyres, Finn was just there, and now Finn had to work everyday to get the money because Puck had bailed, that was really unfair on Finn.

"So do you want me to come? Or are you not gonna go at all? Im gonna have a word with Puck about that, that's just unfair on Finn"

We heard the bell for the end of school, Rachel and me headed out of the choir room to go to Rachel's car, she was driving me home because I couldn't drive anymore, I was too massive

"Yes, can we go now? I really do want to know"

I nodded, and climbed into the passenger seat of Rachel's car, I rested my hands on my belly, and we drove to Rachel's doctors.

When we got there, we walked in quite slowly so I didn't get lost because I had to walk super slow because I could barely walk, I asked Rachel to remind me to tell my mom to tell the school that I would have to have next month off because I wouldn't be able to do anything I was so massive, hopefully they will let me stay off, adults are allowed maternity leave, but not teenagers, we have to stay in school until we pop.

We went to the reception, and asked too see Rachel's doctor, they said we'd have to wait 20 minutes, then she could see us, so we sat in the waiting room and waited.

The 20 minutes was more like 40, but Rachel was determined to find out if anything was wrong, and I wasn't going to leave her on her own, so we sat and waited, eventually the doctor came out and called

"Rachel Berry?"

We headed towards the door, and walked in, Rachel told the doctor her concern

"Is my belly so small, just because the baby is small?"

This sounded like a stupid question, but the doctor didn't seem to mind

"I expect so sweetie, let me do some tests just to be sure"

Rachel lay down on the bed, and the doctor did a few tests, I sat next to her, she looked worried, I tried to comfort her but it didn't really change anything.

"Everything is fine sweetie, your daughter is just smaller than average"

The doctor said, so Rachel got up off the bed and helped me up from where I was sitting, and then we went off so Rachel could drop me off home.

For the rest of that month, I was exhausted most of the time, we rehearsed extra hard for glee, and I had to work extra hard just to keep up and getting out of bed in the mornings was a struggle and super frustrating as well, I couldn't wait to be done with this.


	8. Chapter 8

He did it again (chapter 8)

I lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling with my hands resting on my swollen belly. I didn't have to go to school until I had to baby, my mom had spoken to the school and got me the next 2 months off as I couldn't really do anything, I was so bored, most days I just lay in bed doing nothing really, or I slept all day as I was SO tired. My mom had brought up some breakfast for me and she had put it on my bedside table, I reached out for it and balanced it on my belly, Puck was coming round after school to see how I was, I was just hoping he wouldn't try to make a twin again, the tray fell off, she had kicked an unbalanced it

"Don't kick my food"

I said giggling as a massive smile appeared on my face, I heard a knock on the door, and then muffled talking and footsteps, my appeared at my door

"Your friends have come to see you Quinnie"

I smiled, and muttered

"Cool"

As Mercedes and Rachel walked into my room

"Hi guys, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Mercedes came and sat down on the bed next to me

"Well, we had glee, but Mr Schue isn't here today, so we decided to come here instead, we thought you might be bored and in need of some friends"

That made me really happy, I was in need of some cheering up, I had nothing to do for 2 months, just lie in bed and do nothing, quite a boring 2 months, Rachel was holding a tub of ice cream, and Mercedes was holding some chocolate biscuits

"Comfort food"

Rachel said as she came and sat on my bed too, my face lit up, I could do with some comfort food right now.

"We picked it up on the way over here, we thought you might need it"

It wasn't like Rachel to bail on glee, usually if Mr Schue wasn't in, she would run the club herself, and she would be super bossy and make us work really hard, but this time she has chosen to bail, must have been the hormones.

"Thanks, thanks guys, this is so nice of you, ive been so bored, I cant really do anything except lie down, my mom got me a TV in my room, so ive been watching it a lot, but it does get boring, Puck's coming round after school to check if im okay, but last time he came round, things got bad, so im kinda not really looking forward to that, thanks again for coming guys, how long have you got until you have to go back to school?"

I kept telling myself that there was just 1 more month and this would all be over (well 2 including this one) but it didn't really cheer me up that much, because even 1 month seemed like forever. The looks at school had got too much, but it was good I didn't have to deal with them anymore, but anyone that saw me gave me a weird look, I looked like a whale, I had been being kept up all night by all her kicking, which left me exhausted, really not good.

"So, how are you guys? Rachel? How's the baby?"

Rachel's belly had got bigger than it was when I last saw her, I felt sorry for her, she must have been given 'the look' at school, she muttered

"Well, im okay kinda, not much has really happened with her, she seems to be fine, she's started kicking though, and its keeping me up at night"

She rested her hand on her belly and patted it gently; I smiled at her, Mercedes said

"Im fine, been missing you at school though"

She patted my knee, I grabbed the ice cream tub, and grabbed the spoon that was on my tray on my bedside table and dug into it, chocolate fudge, my favourite flavour, they knew me so well, it tasted so nice, the fudge was so soft and slightly creamy, it melted in my mouth, the ice cream was really cold and refreshing, and it had chocolate sauce in it, which tasted SO good! I loved it. that was the one good thing about my life, my friends, they really were the best.

"Ive missed you guys too, a lot! I can't wait for this to be over"

I really couldn't, I was counting down the days until my due date, but I was scared about the labour though.

"Thanks again guys, thanks, you've really cheered me up, im feeling a bit better now, but this does still suck, thanks for the ice cream and the biscuits as well, I loved them"

Rachel stood up

"Your welcome, im glad we cheered you up, we better get going back to school, we'll come and see you again tomorrow"

They both smiled and said goodbye, then they left, and I was alone again, but I was slightly happier though. I watched TV for an hour and then Puck came round, he came straight up to my room and greeted me with his usual

"Hey babe"

He came and sat on the bed next to me, and then he saw the ice cream tub on the floor, that I had finished, and the crumbs all over my bed

"Was that nice? Let me get the crumbs off your bed, you've got chocolate around your mouth"

Puck said laughing, he picked up my duvet and shook it off, so all the crumbs went on the floor, and then he laid the duvet back on me and said

"Madam, your duvet"

I couldn't help but giggle, he was obviously trying to make up for what happened last time he came round, he then smoothed out the duvet for me, and put a pillow under my feet so they were comfortable, then he took my pillow from behind my head, and plumped it up so it was extra comfortable for me, he made sure everything was perfect for me. This made me SO happy, Puck was being a such a gentleman, he was being so nice and considerate, every few minutes he asked me if I needed anything, and if I wanted something or needed it, he would go get it for me, this was a very nice change, and it really made me feel better, he also said that he would come round whenever I needed, I just had to call him or text him and he would come and get what ever I wanted, I was starting to get worried, was he ill or something?

"Are you okay Puck? Your acting weird, I love it, but its weird"

He came and sat next to me, and patted my knee gently, then ran his fingers through my hair and said

"Yeh im fine, this is just my way of saying sorry, and im here for you, I love you Quinn, and I want to do anything I can to help you, I know how depressed you must be, so im here for you, and im sorry"

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart, Puck was being so sweet, sometimes I wanted to kill him, he could be such a douche, but now he was being the sweetest person ever

"Thanks Puck, your so sweet, I love you too, thanks for being so nice, and sweet, and kind"

I kissed him gently on the cheek, and then rested my head on his shoulder, he ruffled my hair, and kissed me back, then he got up

"Ive got to go now, but call me or text me and I'll come, bye"

Then he went home, leaving me super happy and relaxed, I looked down at my baby bump and whispered

"I love you"

And patted it gently, then I lay back and put my head on my pillow and went to sleep.

Most of the rest of that month I spent sleeping as I was SO tired, if I wasn't sleeping Puck, or Rachel or Mercedes or all of them were round, which completely took my mind off of the pregnancy, and how my life sucked, it just made me really happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, i know i said that this would have only 9 chapters, but i have decided to write more than 9, im thinking maybe 11 or 12, but i might write more, but it will be a while, i havent been well and i cant write when im not 100% is always rubbish :/ something unexpected happens in this chapter, i hope you all like it :)

* * *

He did it again (chapter 9)

This had been a long 9 months. So Rachel and me went to a café to take our minds off of it, we both just had juice and sandwiches, it was quite relaxing actually, we talked a lot about lots of stuff, glee club, Finn, Puck, school, there wasn't much else we could talk about to avoid the obvious. We finished our food and drink, and headed back out to Rachel's car so we could go home. We got to Rachel's car, she opened the door, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach

"Owwww!"

It really hurt, I looked down at the ground, there was a trail of fluid running down my legs and it had started to form a pool on the ground.

"r-r-r-Rachel"

I stuttered, Rachel looked over and saw the pool forming on the floor, she looked terrified. I don't think she knew what it was, I certainly did, she was coming alright, I started sweating like mad, and my heart was pounding

"M-m-my water b-b-broke r-r-Rachel"

I stuttered, we hadn't moved at all, and I knew we probably should, so I climbed into the passenger seat of Rachel's car and she climbed in the other side.

I felt another sharp pain, it was a contraction, and it really really hurt

"Owwwww!"

I screamed, Rachel patted my knee, but I just grabbed her hand and squeezed it until it looked like it was going to drop off, Rachel said

"Im driving as fast as I can, just breathe normally, that's what you told me, you said remember to breathe normally and you will be fine, so take your own advice, it might help"

She was right, it did help a little bit, but not much, I was in so much pain, and this was only a contraction, this made me terrified because I knew actually getting her out of me would hurt 1000 times more, which was going to be so bad. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as I writhed around in the car seat, what ever position I was in, I wasn't comfortable at all, I dug my nails into Rachel's hand

"Ouchhh!"

She screamed, but I couldn't help it, I knew this would be over soon, contractions didn't usually last long, so I kept breathing normally and hoping it would go away soon, I stuttered

"c-c-c-call p-p-p-puck when we g-g-get there"

Then I sighed in relief, the contraction was over, but I knew that there was going to be another one in a minute or 2, the tears continued rolling down my cheeks, my cardigan was now soaked with them, Rachel tried to comfort me, it kinda worked, but not really, I felt the pain again, another contraction had come

"Owwww! Im going to kill puck!"

I shouted, I didn't know if I actually wanted to kill him, but I was in so much pain, I couldn't really think straight, so I just said anything.

We arrived at the hospital, and we rushed in as fast as we could, Rachel ran to the receptionist and said

"My friend is having her baby"

The receptionist called a nurse. The nurse came over with a wheelchair for me to sit in, but I couldn't really sit, I had to sit at an angle for it not to hurt even more, she wheeled me really quickly to a room, I lay down on the bed and a doctor came in

"Hello sweetie"

She checked how many centimetres I was dilated, and then told me

"We need to wait until your at 10 centimetres, I'll be back in 15 minutes to check again"

Rachel sat next to my bed, trying to comfort me, it didn't work, and she took out her phone and called Puck

"Puck, you need to come to the hospital now, Quinn's having the baby"

Then there was a buzzing coming from her phone, Puck had hung up, I had another contraction, it was a bad one, I screamed and writhed around

"Owwww! I need her out of me!"

It carried on for about 1 minute, shorter than the others, but it hurt much more, the doctor came back in again

"let check if your there yet"

She checked how many centimetres, but it still wasn't enough

"2 centimetres still need 8 more"

I sighed, I was fed up already and it had only been about 20 minutes, I was having contractions every 2 or 3 minutes, and I just wanted her to get out of me. Rachel patted my leg and said

"Don't worry, Puck will be here soon"

But that just made things worse, I was really angry with Puck now, for no apparent reason, so if he came in, I might do something I would regret, but I did want him to be here, he was the baby's father after all, and my boyfriend, I did need him, I just muttered

"Good, he better"

Pretty much as soon as I finished my sentence Puck burst in through the door, he ran over to my bed

"You've not had her yet have you? I came as quick as possible"

I glared at him, it was obvious I hadn't had her yet; I still had a baby bump the size of a massive beach ball, he took my hand and sat next to me, the doctor came back in again

"8cm, your doing well, 2 more and then you'll be ready, I'd say about another 15 minutes"

I couldn't handle another 5 minutes, let alone 15, the contractions wouldn't stop, and they got worse everytime, in 15 minutes I'd probably have 3 more, I just wanted her out and I wanted it straight away. The 15 minutes seemed like forever, I was clinging onto my stomach, as that made it feel slightly better, and with my other hand I was squeezing Pucks hand really tight, finally the doctor came back in again

"10cm, your there, im going to go get a nurse, when I come back im gonna need you to push okay?"

She went out, and came back a few minutes later, with another doctor and a nurse, they crowded around me, my doctor said

"Right, im gonna need you to push now sweetie, okay?"

I nodded, and the started pushing. Pucks hand was now red, and with my other hand I grabbed Rachel's hand too, I squeezed both of them super hard, and dug my nails in, tears came streaming down super fast, and my face was all hot and coated with sweat

"Ahhhhh!"

I screamed, pushing as hard as I could, it didn't make any difference at all

"you need to push harder, nothing's happening"

I couldn't push any harder, I was already pushing as hard as I could, I shouted

"I cant! Im trying as hard as I can!"

I grabbed my knees hoping this would help me push, it didn't. So I let go and took a deep breath, then I tried again, Puck went out of the room, he looked like he was going to faint, or throw up

"Where is he going? Im gonna kill him! Ahhhhh! Owwwww!"

I was so exhausted, I could barely move at all, I was screaming so much, I was gonna loose my voice, I tried to choke out

"c-c-cant you do anything t-t-to get h-h-her out? I WANT HER OUT NOW!"

The doctor shook her head, I needed her out, I was in so much pain it was unbelievable, and unbearable, I couldn't cope anymore. Just when I thought that she was never gonna come out of me, the doctor said

"Come on 2 more big pushes and your there"

I heard Rachel say

"Come on, you can do it!"

She was comforting me as much as she could, and she kept reminding me to breathe normally, which helped a lot, hyperventilating wouldn't of helped. I took a very big deep breath, and then push really really hard, as hard as I possibly could, then I paused for a breath

"One more push"

I thought to myself, I didn't think I could manage one more, but I tried as hard as I could. Then the sound of crying filled the room, she was out. I threw my head onto the pillow, I really needed some rest, the doctor finished cleaning her off and then laid her in a little baby-sized bed thingy, she headed back over to me

"Right, now for the next one"

I was so shocked, I was having twins? Since when? No one had told me I would have to give birth to 2 babies, I was so exhausted just after the first one, Puck opened the door and smiled, but I just glared at him. Rachel walked over to him

"I wouldn't go near her right now if I were you, she wants to kill you, and im afraid she might"

Puck backed away from the door, but then reconsidered and came back in again, as soon as he got anywhere near me I grabbed him by his collar

"You are staying with me! You're not going anywhere! Okay?"

Puck looked quite scared and intimidated, the doctor told me to push again. I pushed as hard as I could, then I threw my head forwards and it hit Pucks head, as if I wasn't in enough pain already, now my head hurt as well, Puck rubbed his head, and then I grabbed his hand from his head and dug my nails in, he was flinching like mad, but trying not to say anything

"1 more big push, and she'll be out, push as hard as you can"

The doctor said kneeling down ready for her to come out, I pushed as hard as I could, but nothing happened, Rachel said

"Come on Quinn! You can do it, push as hard as you can"

I felt like I was going to strangle her, I had pushed as hard as I could and nothing had happened, hadn't she realised that? Clearly not. I took a very long deep breath and then tried pushing again, a minute later the sound of crying filled to room again, the second one was out, I wondered if that was all, they hadn't told me about the second one, was there a 3rd one too?

"Now, can everyone give Quinn some room to get some rest, im sure she needs it"

The doctor said, everyone left the room, except for Puck, I grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Stay with me"

I whispered to him, but he said that I would be asleep, so there was no point, he was going to go and get a drink, and then he might come back but I wouldn't know, so I decided to go to sleep because I was so exhausted, I could sleep for a year.

A few hours later I woke up and turned around to see Rachel sitting next to me

"Quinn, are you feeling any better? I needed to talk to you so ive been waiting her for at least 1 hour while you slept"

I sat up and adjusted my pillow, and then I said

"Sorta, im still exhausted, but Yeh, im feeling a bit better, what did you want to talk about? Are you okay?"

I was starting to worry if she was okay or not, I listened eagerly for her reply

"Im really scared, terrified actually, I feel like im going to cry, seeing you, made me terrified, im going to have to do that? I don't think I can"

Then she broke down and burst into floods of tears

"Rachel, you'll be fine, I promise, I had to give birth to 2 babies, which is much harder than just 1, no wonder I was so big, and your doctor said that your baby is small, so that means it will be even easier, trust me, you'll be fine, in when your doing this, I'll be right beside you, okay? Don't cry Rachel, you'll make me cry, I already feel like an emotional wreak"

Then the doctor came in and handed me the twins, one at a time, it was hard to hold them at the same time, but I managed. The door opened and my mom rushed in

"Quinnie! Are you okay? Ive just got back, and then I heard a message on the home phone saying to come to the hospital because you were giving birth"

My mom had been out of town for a bit, she was supposed to be home that morning so Rachel had called her, but she didn't turn up, until now. She saw the twins

"There's 2 of them"

She put her hands on her mouth, as tears started falling down her cheeks, I started down at my daughters, it seemed weird to call them my daughters, im only 18 after all and I have 3 kids, so strange, but im thankful for it, I love them all, the doctor said

"Have you thought of any names for them yet?"

I didn't know, I needed to talk to Puck about that, just that minute Puck walked into the room

"Quinn, your awake"

He said, with a massive smile on his face, he came and sat next to me on the bed; he kissed me on the cheek and then kissed the twins on the top of each of their tiny heads, I said to him

"Any names in mind? I was thinking Eleanor, but now we have 2…"

He ran his fingers through my hair, and said

"Yeh, I love that name, what about Emily?"

We smiled at each other, and then hugged for a while, my mom and Rachel stood watching us, I turned to Rachel, she had a massive beaming smile on her face. The doctor came back

"Decided on names yet?"

Puck answered

"Eleanor and Emily"

I was holding one, and he was holding the other, we didn't know which one was which, but we didn't really mind, they looked exactly the same, tiny, with a tiny little bit of blonde hair, the only difference was one had green eyes, and one had brown, other than that, they were identical, it was amazing. I was still exhausted, completely wiped out; the doctor said that I had to stay the night, but the next morning I could go home. My mom went home to prepare the nursery for when I got home but Puck and Rachel stayed with me, I slept most of the time, I could of slept for a year I was so tired.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Puck and Rachel arguing, I couldn't deal with this, I was still completely wiped out, if I was going to have to stop them from arguing too, that was just too much for me. They stormed into my room, still shouting at each other, I don't think they even noticed I was awake, and talking to them

"Please stop arguing guys, please? You're giving me a headache"

They didn't pay any attention, so I said it again

"Please guys?"

They still carried on shouting at each other, I sighed, if I couldn't stop Rachel and Puck from fighting how would I be able to raise 2 children, I was beginning to despair

"SHUT UP!"

I shouted at them, they finally stopped arguing

"I wake up to you too arguing, and I ask you nicely to stop, but you don't, im still exhausted, and im aching, I just need to rest, and with you guys arguing I cant, why are you arguing anyway?"

I could hear myself starting to sound like my dad, my mom never yelled, or shouted, or told off anyone, but my dad, he always did.

"Im sorry Quinn, we were packing your stuff up, and then Noah snatched one of the baby bottles off of me, and chucked it across the room"

Rachel said, while glaring at Puck, this was a stupid argument, so immature, Puck couldn't go a day without winding her up could he, he could of at least tried for me, his girlfriend who had just given birth to his twin daughters, but no, he didn't. Puck turned around to me

"Sorry Quinn, but I just couldn't resist it, Berry's tantrum's are hilarious"

He was acting like a child, but I didn't have to energy to shout at him, or really to talk at all, or to move, I just wanted to sleep

"Puck, just be nice, please? For me? I have no energy right now, I can't cope with you two fighting"

I laid my head back on the pillow and sighed. The doctor came in with the twins

"Here are your lovely daughters"

I got up out of the bed, and took one of them from her; I wasn't sure which one at the time. My brain wasn't working, as I was so tired, Puck came in and took the other one, I put my coat on over the top of my dressing gown, I couldn't be bothered to change, Rachel came in with my bags

"Ready to go?"

She said, she looked like a packhorse, bags were covering her, she was struggling to carry all of them, but wouldn't give any to anyone one else, she was determined to carry them herself, I nodded at her, and we headed out to her car to drive home.

When I got home my mom rushed to the door to help me

"You should go to bed and rest, I will bring you anything you want, ive set up the nursery, I will look after the twins for you as well if you want me to"

Puck looked at me weirdly, we still hadn't considered what we were going to do, where they going to live with me? Or was Puck gonna come live here? Or were we gonna get our own place? I had asked Puck, but hadn't got much help from him, so we still didn't know

"I would stay, but I have to baby sit my sister, I'll come round tomorrow"

Puck said, then he went home. I headed up to my room, I asked my mom to put the baby cots in my room for the moment, I wanted them in the same room as me, I was kinda paranoid, I lay in bed, with my hands on my belly out of habit, it was still quite comfortable actually, I daydreamed for a bit, and then started to worry about the twins, then I heard talking, my mom came in holding the phone

"Its your friend Mercedes Quinnie"

I took the phone from her, I hadn't called Mercedes because I knew she would have been at school, and you cant really just run out of school because your friends having a baby, or rather 2 babies, but Puck had, so it was probably possible.

"Hey Mercedes…"

But before I could say anything else she cut me off

"I didn't see you at school yesterday, I was worried, are you okay?"

I was worried that if I told her, she might be angry at me for not telling, I couldn't deal with anymore stress, or anymore anything I was too tired, and I didn't have enough energy for it, so I went ahead anyway

"Well, Rachel had the day off school for the doctors, so after she went we went to a café to take our minds off of being pregnant, and then…my water broke as we were walking to the car, so Rachel took me to the hospital, and I had twin girls, im really sorry I didn't call you, I was such a state by the time we got round to calling people, so I told Rachel to call Puck, but I really couldn't think, I was so stressed, and in a lot of pain"

But Mercedes didn't seem to mind

"Awww Quinn! Im so happy for you, and im so proud! Twins! Wow that's amazing! How did you do it? That must have been hard, poor you, I don't mind, I was there the first time hahaha, I understand you wouldn't of been able to think straight, I wont keep you from sleeping if you need to, im sure your exhausted"

I didn't want to stop talking to her, because I was feeling quite lonely, and I just wanted to talk to her as she is my best friend, even though I was having to force open my eyes to stop myself from falling asleep

"Thanks, no I want to keep talking, if I can keep my eyes open, I have no energy"

My mom came into my room and asked me if I was sure I didn't want to sleep, I did, but I wanted to talk to Mercedes if I could stay awake for long enough, the twins started crying their heads off, I sighed, as I heaved myself out of bed to try and get them to stop crying, I barely had any idea how to take care of one baby, now I had two, but they were staying with me no matter what, I love them and I was going to raise them myself, with the help of Puck and my mom.

"And now it starts"

I said to Mercedes, picking up one of the twins, I still couldn't really tell them apart, I didn't know which one I was holding, but it didn't really matter at that moment

"Shhhh, calm down baby"

I grabbed the bottle from my bed side table filled with milk, and fed it to the twin I was holding, she stopped crying, I laid her back in her cot and picked up the other one, I fed her too, and then I sighed in relief that they had both stopped crying, I went and sat back down on my bed, holding one of the twins and rocking her in my arms

"Sorry about that Mercedes, I can tell im probably gonna be up all night"

I sighed, and nearly fell asleep, I closed my eyes for a second and felt myself falling asleep, I dropped the phone on my bed, but as soon as I realised I was going to sleep I shook myself awake again

"I'd better go Mercedes, im falling asleep as I speak, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

I dropped the phone again, laid the twin I was holding in her cot and drifted off to sleep.

I spent most of the rest of that month sleeping, unable to do anything else, the twins kept me up all night most nights, and then I went to school 2 days a week so I wouldn't collapse from exhaustion, I thought I would have recovered a few days after, but it seemed like I would never not be tired again most of the time.


End file.
